1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the partial oxidation of hydrocarbonaceous materials. More particularly it pertains to an improved method for energy utilization in producing synthesis gas and recovering unconverted carbon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The raw gas stream leaving a partial oxidation gas generator may be cooled in a gas cooler and scrubbed with water in a gas scrubbing operation to remove entrained particulate carbon. Alternatively, the raw gas stream may be cooled and cleaned by direct immersion in a quench tank containing water. A carbon-water dispersion is thereby produced. These methods are described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,669 and 2,896,927. Recovery of the particulate carbon from the carbon-water by means of a liquid organic extractant, a centrifuge, one or two-stage decanter, and fractional distillation employing reflux and a reboiler is described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,473,903; 3,917,569; and 3,980,592.